


Yes, We Lie In The Dust

by ExtinctionOfReality



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Angst, Drugs, M/M, Weirdness, abstractness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtinctionOfReality/pseuds/ExtinctionOfReality
Summary: …there was only one certain thing - no one was going to survive this.





	Yes, We Lie In The Dust

The rain poured down heavily around them, time seemed to have gone still. The sound of thunder rolling over the sky was the only indicator that the world around them went on.

While they were the ones dead.

“Hah… I never took you one for knives, Jaybird…” Roy’s voice was soft, endearing…and he raised both hands, slowly, pressing the button on Jason’s mask, pulling it off.

The hatred, the disappointment…heartbreak…it was all evident on Jason’s honest face, in his honest eyes.

Dropping the mask, both hands ended up on Jason’s cheeks, a smile gracing Roy’s lips, “…have I ever told you how beautiful you are..?” it was hard to speak, it was hard to breathe…but none the less, he did. He wished to.

Roy wanted nothing less than to convey his feelings.

Jason momentarily closed his eyes…before plunging the knife deeper into Roy’s stomach, warm liquid oozing over his hand, Roy’s eyes widening, blood spilling from his mouth, hands on Jason’s shoulders.

But…he didn’t fight back.

Jason opened his eyes again…only to see Roy snicker as he leaned into his shoulder, “Why, Jaybird..?”

Throughout the years, this was the only time Roy has ever asked him anything. Usually, he knew Jason without having to ask. He could read Jason like an open book, understand him…

But…not this time.

He did not understand.

Just this once…he could not read Jason.

And…it left a bitter taste in his mouth…beside the excessive iron.

Feeling an arm wrap around his waist, Roy’s eyes widened in surprise at such a warm gesture, hearing Jason’s reply, “You killed innocents, Roy…”

He…didn’t remember. In fact, he remembered the opposite. In his blind rage, he went on a rampage. He chose the criminal streets and back alleys for this reason. He killed those who were wanted by law. He was positive of it.

But now…he wasn’t so sure anymore.

Jason wouldn’t lie to him…and after a short bit of thought, he concluded, “I overdid heroin, huh…”

He hallucinated. He killed the wrong people.

It…made sense. The thing was though… He didn’t care. Roy thought he was killing criminals, that’s what he saw…even if it was an illusion.

His baby girl was dead. He wasn’t about to think twice about killing.

And for that reason…he simply had…

No regrets.

But now, he understood…

He understood why Jason, his Jason…was doing this.

And in a way…he was happy.

Eyes softening, Roy pecked Jason’s lips, “I’m glad it was you,” it would have sucked major balls if it were anyone from the big heroes who took him out.

Suddenly both arms were tight all around him, a pair of warm lips pressed hard against his own…and he couldn’t pull back. Roy felt strength leave his body, but that was no reason as to why he didn’t pull back.

He simply didn’t wish to.

Roy loved this man…he loved his killer and savior.

Jason most certainly knew.

“I wish I…didn’t have to…leave you…” his consciousness leaving, he couldn’t help but feel dread. If there was one person who was holding him in this world, in his arms… It was Jason - his one and only…his reason for demise.

Without Liam, he had no reason to live…but he didn’t wish to leave Jason either.

Not that he had a choice in this case.

He was…thankful though. Thankful for this kind of end.

But…Roy didn’t have time to think about it.

Dying with a smile, he found hope…thanks to Jason’s soft whisper in his ear, “Don’t worry, Roy… I will follow you soon enough.”

He knew Jason would never leave him.

Their bodies may be dead.

Their souls may be lost.

To perhaps someday find each other.

…But _’they’_ …would never die.

**The End.**


End file.
